Love, Hate, Bands? (In Editing)
by ShadowNeko539
Summary: Meet Elemental Midnight, the Hot Boy Band that is top on the charts. Meet Void Remedy, the Hot Girl Band following closely behind. The Girl Band members disguise themselves so they can go to school. The boys later do the same. Neither bands know about the other band going to school with them. What will happen when they fall in love with two "different" people? no Cross-Pairings.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

**Neko: Hi. So, I'm editing this shit too. Bear with me.  
I'm changing some of the songs too.**

**If you're new check out my other story ****Some Things Are Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

Amu Hinamori **(I'll leave these little descriptions I guess)**

Age: 16

Appearance: Bubble Gum Pink Hair, Honey Golden Eyes

Band Abilities: Bass Guitar, Singer

Disguise: Green Hair, Pink Contacts

Utau Hoshina 

Age: 16

Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Purple Eyes

Band Abilities: Singer, Electric Guitar

Disguise: Brown Hair, Gold Contacts

Misaki Ayuzawa

Age: 16

Appearance: Sleek Dark Brown Hair, Amber Eyes

Band Abilities: Drums, Acoustic Guitar, Singer

Disguise: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Utau, Misaki and I are all members of a band called Void Remedy. It was a condition given by our manager to have us wear disguises when at school. Though, we don't complain.

It's nice to be able to act like normal teenagers and to be recognized as normal teenagers in public.

Well… except for the fact that we have to be aware of our relationships, in the sense that we aren't supposed to have any at all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 17

Appearance: Midnight Blue Hair, Sapphire Eyes

Band Abilities: Bass Guitar, Electric Violin, Singer

Takumi Usui

Age: 17

Appearance: Blonde Spiky Hair, Emerald Green Eyes

Band Abilities: Electric Guitar, Singer

Kukai Souma

Age: 16

Appearance: Brown Hair, Emerald Green Eyes

Band Abilities: Drums, Piano/ Keyboard, Singer

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

Eternal Midnight is the band I am apart of with Ikuto and Takumi.

They've been in a bad mood all week, like they always are, but they've been even more hostile than usual. I don't blame them. I mean, our band is at the top of the charts in our area, and this new female band comes along competing for our spot.

Honestly I think they're just intimidated.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

It was lunch time. I ran to my locker to grab my lunch so I could eat with the girls. I hurried outside and headed to the nearby park to meet up with them under our usual tree. This tree provides plenty of shade, and keeps us away from people at school.

When I was a few yards away from the tree I stopped running and saw Misaki and Utau sitting there already with their lunch out, eating.

"My god Amu, you take for_ever _to get here…" Utau whined.

"Well you lucky asses got a class right before lunch that is close to your lockers…" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you try running faster?" Misaki said.

"Why does it even matter?" I scoffed "We have over an hour to eat."

We continued eating with minimal banter.

"Hey guys" we looked at Utau "want to have a sleepover tonight? It's Friday after all." she said cheerily.

"Sounds good to me" Misaki answered.

"Sounds fun" I said with a smile.

So we continued eating our lunch and we headed back to school to finish up the rest of our classes. After school we met up at the park and headed to my house. Utau and Misaki already have some of their belongings here since we are basically sisters and we have sleepovers almost every weekend.

When we got to my house we dropped our stuff and went into the basement washroom to remove our wigs and coloured contacts.

We got the junk food out and got comfortable on the couch in my basement; snuggled up in blankets and wearing comfortable clothes clothes. We couldn't find the remote so I just got up and turned the TV on. It was one of those channels that play music videos. We watched it for a bit, and then they played our debut song and we sang and danced along to it.

After our song another song played, they played the top song of the month so far. It was 11 11 by Eternal Midnight. **(Actually by Arkells 3)**

"You were all done up, but it wasn't for me  
You were up at the front, t-tapping your feet  
I was back at the bar; you had your eyes on the stage  
You had an "x" on your hand to tell em' your age"

I watched a guy with blue hair sing this part. He was attractive, I'll give him that. But, he doesn't look like he has that much personality.

"I didn't put my money on it, but I was hoping that you would be here  
If I was something that you ever wanted, I'm all ears, I'm all ears"

"You made a wish at 11: 11  
I held your hips at 12: 34  
There was a kiss just waiting to happen  
A cab was calling outside the door"

Their voices together honestly sounded amazing.

"Oooooohhhhhh  
I knew from the beginning  
It was you from the beginning"

"Excuses disguised all the ones before  
I'd be convincing myself they could be something more  
I said 'If you go home and get on the phone  
And tell your girlfriends about me  
I'll go home and sleep on my own  
And dream of a girl named Lonnie'"

A guy with Blonde hair started singing this part. Also attractive, and also looks like he has a dull personality.

"I couldn't hold a candle to you, but you were glowing in the dark  
I was nervous just standing with you, you were glowing in the dark"

"You made a wish at 11: 11  
I held your hips at 12: 34  
There was a kiss just waiting to happen  
A cab was calling outside the door"

Have to admit this song is pretty catchy.

"Oooooohhhhhh  
I knew from the beginning  
It was you from the beginning"

"And you weren't even trying  
Your dirty blonde hair had me going wild  
You were a little bit shy then  
There's no denying something so true"

The drummer started singing at this point. He had brown hair and green eyes. I glanced over at the girls. They looked shocked, and Utau looked very interested. Someone has a crush…

"You made a wish at 11: 11  
I held your hips at 12: 34  
There was a kiss just waiting to happen  
A cab was calling outside the door  
Oooooohhhhhh  
I knew from the beginning  
It was you from the beginning"

After the song there was talk about our debut song almost surpassing their song. I looked at the girls and they looked back at me. We all shared smug smirks.

Bring it on _Eternal Midnight._

**Neko: It's kind of amazing how much I have to edit these chapters. How was I possibly THAT bad at writing? Jesus.**

**Thanks for reading sweeties 3**


	2. Chapter 2- Performing With Who?

**Yeah so my immature self, used the words 'gay' and 'fag' in this story; just clearing this up if you're reading this before I edit the whole story.**

**I have nothing against gay people. I 110% support gay people. I wrote this when I was younger and all the guys at school would always use that word as well as my brother so I got into their flow and used it. I do not use 'fag' anymore because it is honestly a terrible word and when I hear guys using it I tell them to shut the fuq up.**

**Have a nice day **

_Recap~_

_After the song there was talk about our debut song almost surpassing their song. I looked at the girls and they looked back at me. We all shared smug smirks._

_Bring it on Eternal Midnight._

**Chapter 2- Performing With Who?**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After their song I put Catching Fire in the DVD player and we started watching the first of many movies.

"Guys I'm going to go make some popcorn" I told them before I left the room and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the popcorn out of the cupboard and put it in the microwave, entering the time printed on the box.

Not a moment later my phone rang.

I glanced down at my phone on the counter realizing it was my manager Yukari.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yukari" I replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you three still remember about the meet up we are having tomorrow"

"Oh right. I assume you know who we are performing with?"

"I do, in fact."

"Who is it?"

"Eternal Midnight. Isn't that great?"

"Out of all the people…" I scoffed under my breath.

"Oh, honey. They aren't _that _bad."

I snorted. "Sure they aren't."

"You can't back out now; the director has been planning this for I don't even know how long. You guys better be at the studio tomorrow at 1:00 pm. Goodbye, Amu" then she hung up.

I almost slammed my phone onto the counter.

**Takumi's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that we have to perform with those girls…" I muttered. Ikuto, Kukai and I were sitting in the living room of our mansion, having a little talk.

"I mean we are from the same studio… it was bound to happen someday" Kukai said.

I sighed "But of all people why does it have to be them… I doubt that they are even professional…"

"Well I for one am quite curious…" I heard a voice say. I looked over at Ikuto who was smirking.

"Why would that be?" I smirked back at him.

"Well, they sound pretty interesting. I heard Nikaidou talking on the phone with their manager about how the girls weren'tvery thrilled"

"Really? They don't want to work with us either? I said; my smirk widening.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Great. We're performing with those guys." Misaki spat with an eye roll.

"Sadly we have to be at the Studio tomorrow by 1:00 pm"

"Well its only 9:00 now, so let's finish the movie and then go to bed so that Yukari doesn't have our heads on a stick tomorrow…" Utau suggested. We both nodded and finished up the movie.

We finished the movie around 11:35 and basically went to bed right away. We went upstairs to my room and took our wigs off and our contacts out.

Soon enough we all fell asleep in my bed.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

I woke up and checked my phone- 11:30 a.m. And then I realized that I was sleeping on something quite hard… my eyes snapped open and I found myself sleeping on the floor… again.

Every time we have a sleepover I'm always pushed off the bed by Amu and Utau… but every time, I get to have some fun of my own, waking them up. I smirked at all the things I could do to them.

In the end I settled on some ice. I ran downstairs, grabbed two cups from the cupboard and filled them with ice cubes from the freezer. I then ran back upstairs and dumped each cup into their shirts. I stepped back to watch their reactions unfold and got out my phone to record it.

Their eyes shot open and they shrieked, tumbling out of bed, and rolling around on the floor. I just stood there laughing my ass off, filming it. Then they got up and started jumping around and screaming at each other to get the ice out of their shirts.

After about 5 minutes they got the ice out of their shirts and glared at me.

"What is your problem you psychotic bitch!" they screamed at me.

"I hope it teaches you not to push me out of the bed during every sleepover we have…" I glared back, challenging them. Then I looked at my phone 11:50 a.m. Shit.

"Guys, we have less than an hour and a half to be at that studio…" they stared wide-eyed at me. Then Amu grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom. Soon after we heard the shower going off and we had a fight about who would go next.

"I'm going after Amu" I started.

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

Then Amu came out of the shower wrapped in her towel. Utau and I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. I started the shower and turned around to see Utau stripping.

"Utau, I'm showering first"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST SHOWER TOGETHER!" we hear Amu shout from the bedroom.

"FINE" we scream back to her at the same time.

I got stripped as well and we quickly showered. It was only about a 10 minute shower including a lot of personal space issues, but we are both girls so we didn't mind the nudity.

We got out of the shower, wrapped ourselves in a towel and headed to Amu's bedroom.

"Guys hurry up and get changed; we have to be there in half an hour!" Amu said.

"SHIT!" we screamed and threw on some clothes.

Amu was wearing Midnight Blue Jeans and a multicolour plaid button up shirt with black converse, Utau was wearing black jeans and a purple plaid button up shirt with purple converse, and I was wearing normal jeans with rips and a green plaid button up shirt with black converse.

We all ran downstairs and hopped into Amu's car and quickly drove to the studio.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the studio with 5 minutes to spare. We all ran to the elevator and it was about to close.

"Hold the Elevator, please!" I called out. I saw someone stick their foot in between the doors to stop it from closing. We reached the elevator and stepped inside. "Thankyo-…" my eyes widened as I looked at the guys in the elevator; Eternal Midnight.

"No problem, Strawberry" a guy with midnight blue hair said while smirking. Yes, I know what they look like, just not their names.

I glared at him then said sarcastically "This day just keeps getting better…" this guy had a glint in his eye that made me feel very uncomfortable. I turned and looked at Utau and Misaki who were each glaring at the other guys, who in return were smirking right back.

Misaki was glaring at a guy with spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes, while Utau was glaring at a guy with brown hair and emerald eyes.

After what felt like forever, the elevator doors opened and we all headed to the room where we were going to discuss our concert. The girls and I entered first, Utau bee-lining towards the singular chair so she wouldn't have to sit next to one of them- smart.

The brown haired guy sat in the other singular chair which left the blue haired guy, the blonde haired guy, Misaki and me having to sit on the bigger couch. Misaki and I sat down quickly, as it was only big enough for 2 people and we soon found the blue haired guy and the blonde haired guy towering over us.

"We need a spot to sit in too…" the guy with blonde hair said to Misaki while smirking. Meanwhile the blue haired guy was smirking at me.

"So? Sit on the floor." Misaki fired back.

The blue haired guy and the blonde haired guy chuckled.

"C'mon strawberry, you can sit in my lap" the blue haired guy smirked.

I scoffed "I'd rather sit on the floor"

I looked into his eyes as they twinkled with amusement. "Girls like you should never sit on the floor,"

I flushed at his comment.

He looked at the blonde guy and they're eyes twinkled in similar ways. And then he scooped me up, sat down and held me in his lap, as the blonde guy did the same to Misaki.

"Even though you guys will always be below us." He continued.

_Oh shit. That didn't sound right._

I gave him a look.

He burst out laughing. "I'm talking about on the charts. Definitely not a sexual comment." He smirked, in thought for a second "Unless, you want it to be." He leaned in close to my face.

We both struggled to get away and I could see the amusement in Utau's eyes. The blonde haired guy and blue haired guy did a good job of keeping us from squirming away.

"Let. Go. Now." I glared at him.

"I know you like sitting in my lap..." he teased.

"Let Go."

"Nope. By the way the name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but you can call me Ikuto…"

"I think I'll stick with Smurf"

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

Gah! This creepy blonde stalker is so annoying. "Let go of me right now."

"Nah, I'm good"

"I will hit you."

"Oh? I don't even know your name yet and you're already threatening me?" he smirked.

I scoffed "I don't even care to know yours, yet I'm being harassed."

"Takumi Usui, but you can call me-"

"I'll call you Usui."

**Utau's P.O.V.**

I watched as the guys Takumi and Ikuto, I think, picked up Amu and Misaki and made them sit in their laps. Oh how badly I wanted to laugh at them, but I was holding it in, which I think the brown haired guy in the chair beside me noticed. He was smirking at the scene on the couch, but he was also staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I spat at him.

"You just look really entertained by this" he motioned to the couch, holding his hands up in defence.

"Well my friend Misaki over there," I pointed to her "Woke Amu and I up in an interesting way this morning, so it's nice to see her have to sit on that guy's lap…" I said with a smirk.

"Really, now? What'd she do?"

"She put ice in the back of our shirts."

Then he burst out laughing. "Really? That's a classic; I'll have to try that on the guys sometime…"

"Are you sure they won't try to kill you? I mean they're like twice your height."

"Says you, short stack."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I put my hand out for him to shake "Utau Hoshina".

"Kukai," he shook my hand. We both smirked at each other and I took out my phone to film the girls sitting on the guy's laps.

**Ikuto's P.O.V. **

What a bummer.

They aren't cracking at all; just sitting here now with no struggle to get off our laps whatsoever.

Then Nikaidou walked in with who I believe is the girls' manager, Yukari.

"Hello, I'm Nikaidou, Eternal Midnight's manager"

"I'm Yukari, Void Remedy's manager" she told more specifically us, the guys. "Girls introduce yourselves,"

I heard them sigh.

"My name is Amu Hinamori" the girl in my lap said.

"My name is Misaki Ayuzawa" the girl in Takumi's lap said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My name is Utau Hoshina" the girl sitting in the chair beside Kukai said.

"Boys-" we cut Nikaidou off.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

"Takumi Usui"

"Kukai Souma"

"Great! Now we all know each other, let this talk commence!" Yukari said excitedly. Then her vision focused on us on the couch. "Amu, Misaki. Why are you sitting in their laps…?"

"Long story."

**Thanks for reading!  
Have a good day and stay in school kids.**


	3. Chapter 3 -We Aren't to be Played

**Chapter 3- We Aren't to Be Played With.**

_Recap~_

"_Great! Now we all know each other, let this talk commence!" Yukari said excitedly. Then her vision focused on us on the couch. "Amu, Misaki. Why are you sitting in their laps…?"_

"_Long story."_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

These bastards are still holding us.

Smurf's hands are on my hips, holding me on his lap, and I'm not enjoying it that much to be honest.

I glanced over at Misaki. The blonde guy was whispering something in her ear and by the expression on her face, it wasn't very innocent.

"Your concert will be on Friday night at Easter's main stage building. You guys will perform songs, of course, but I'd like you guys to work together to write a song to sing at the concert as a group. The fans will love it." Yukari explained.

I could hear Ikuto sigh very closely to the back of my head.

While Yukari was searching for something I nodded my head up quickly forcing my head to bang into his face.

Anyways, he let go of me and I jolted from his lap. A second after I noticed Misaki do the same thing and she joined me as we yelled "Bye!" and sprinted out of the room to who knows where.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

I tried to be calm sitting in his lap, but it was really difficult.

Usui decided to whisper in my ear "I can't wait to sing with you and show everybody how much better we are than you girls. Don't worry, though, I'm sure you guys could get into modeling. You have the bodies for it, I mean."

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I listened to Yukari as she started speaking about the concert.

When Yukari finished talking, she started fishing around in her bag for something.

I looked over at Amu to see an evil glint in her eye. Then in a second she lifted her head causing Ikuto to release her and rub his face in confusion and she jolted up and ran to the door.

I took this as a chance as well and lifted my head, bumping Usui's head, making him release me. I smirked and ran after Amu, but not before seeing the pissed off faces of Ikuto and Usui.

"Nice thinking Amu" I smirked at her.

"It was nothing, but good job at getting away yourself…" she smirked back.

"I think we should hide… those guys looked pretty pissed"

"Ok, yeah. Let's do that first."

We quickly pressed the elevator button, ready to run to the stairs if we ended up being screwed. Then all of a sudden we hear feet sprinting towards us.

Sounded like a god damn herd of elephants.

Amu and I looked at each other, worried, and started to spam the button. The footsteps kept getting louder and closer and we started to have mini heart attacks.

Amu and I saw the boys sprinting down the hall with faces of victory and a smirk, having found us. But then a miracle happened and the elevator opened. We ran inside, not caring who was in there, and pressed the close button just as the guys were within a few metres of the elevator.

"Holy shit, what a rush" Amu laughed.

"I know right? Did you see their faces?" Amu and I were laughing so hard, until we realized there were two other guys in the elevator. We blushed out of embarrassment and there was an awkward moment of silence.

I looked them up and down. They were both blonde, but one had more of a green tint to his hair. The blonde one had reddish eyes, and the greenish blonde had yellow eyes.

"Hello, my name is Tadase Hotori, and this is my friend, Tora Igarashi." The blonde guy with the red eyes said with a kind smile.

Meh, they aren't ugly.

"I'm M-" I started.

"You are Misaki Ayuzawa," Tora pointed at me with a smile "and you are Amu Hinamori."

I don't feel safe with them knowing us if I don't know them.

"You are members of a famous band and work in the same building as us, don't be so surprised" he chuckled.

That made me feel a bit better.

Somehow there was something familiar about those guys…

"So what do you guys do?" Amu asked "Sing? Play any instruments?"

"Tora and I play in a professional orchestra which tours around the world" Tadase replied.

"I play the Saxophone, and Tadase plays the Flute" Tora explained.

"I didn't know that saxophones were used in orchestras."

"We are more of a Jazz orchestra. Actually, I think we are more of a group of musicians than an 'orchestra'."

"Oh. That's interesting."

After a while the elevator reached the bottom floor. We turned to them and said goodbye, but almost right as the doors opened a strong arm pulled me into a chest.

I didn't need anyone to tell me who it was.

"You're a bad girl Misa-chan" a deep voice whispered into my ear and I already knew who it was. I blushed at the nickname. I looked over to see Tsukiyomi with his arms wrapped around Amu.

"We caught you naughty girls" Ikuto sang with a tissue in his nose. Amu must've made his nose bleed.

Nice.

Of course, Tora and Tadase were still here, casually.

I glanced at them to see them with blank expressions as they stared at Ikuto and Usui.

They semi-glared at each other for a bit before Tora and Tadase decided to leave.

"See you later Amu and _Misaki_" Tora spoke, throwing us a smirk over his shoulder as they left the lobby.

When they left I wriggled myself out of Usui's grasp, but his grip remained on my wrist.

"You've misbehaved," Usui started.

"In this company, there is always punishment…" Ikuto finished with a smirk.

Well, shit.

**Takumi's P.O.V.**

After Yukari had finished talking, I heard a grunt come from Ikuto and I looked over to see that his pink-haired captive had escaped. Idiot.

Then all of a sudden, Misaki jerked her head up which crashed into my jaw, making me let go of her waist as she bolted out the door with Amu.

_Smart girls, huh?_ I smirked at the fun we would have in this.

"Ikuto, I believe we are going to play a game of hide and seek…" I said mischievously.

"Sounds fun. Let me get a tissue first, Christ." he replied as he shoved a tissue up his nose to stop his bleeding nose.

"Guys…" Kukai started, but we were already at a full speed sprint.

We ran down the hall towards the elevator which is where they most likely ran to. Damn these girls are fast, this hallway is really long and we can't even see them yet. I felt a smirk forming on my face as I thought of how much a challenge these girls are.

We were finally running down the final hallway which was connected to the elevators and we could see the elevators _and_ our little trouble makers. They looked at us with fear in their eyes and I'm pretty sure Ikuto and I were both smirking in amusement, even though his nose was bleeding.

When we were about halfway through the long hallway, the elevator door opened and they pushed each other inside and fumbled to close the door.

We picked up our pace as much as we could to the doors but we were a second too late.

"I bet they are laughing at us right now…" Ikuto scowled, leaning his head down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just one more reason to catch them… Anyways, there _are_ stairs right?" I said as he smirked at me appreciatively.

Then we basically jumped down each flight of stairs to the lobby where they were probably going to try and escape from.

There is a reason Ikuto and I are best friends.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean by punishment?" I asked carefully, glaring at Smurf.

His nose was still bleeding. Haha.

He looked at me with amusement, and then put his head down to my ear. "We had this conversation already. I never said it was sexual. However, that _is _an option" he whispered into my ear. My face went red at that comment and I shoved him away.

He chuckled; his deep attractive laugh "You're the one who asked, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." I spat. "We aren't here for you to play with."

Smurf looked at me carefully, almost scanning me.

"I don't get you girls." He pulled the bloody tissue away from his nose and switched to a clean part. "We joke with you, you make my nose bleed. We tease you, and you accuse us of hitting on you?" he scoffed.

Misaki and I stood there with our arms crossed over our chests.

"Most girls would pay to even be talking to us, but here you two are, just trying to bring us down."

I walked right up to Smurf.

"I never said that you were hitting on us, I didn't mean to make your nose bleed; though I'm glad I did, and who said we were trying to bring you guys down. You guys are just spoiled brats who think everyone wants you and wants to be you."

He stared down at me. "You don't know anything about us." He spat.

I snorted. "I can say the same to you, Smurf. How about you worry about yourselves before you try to tell us how un-functional _we_ are." I stared him straight in the eyes. "Not everyone wants to be like you."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Who do they think they are?

Of course everyone wants to be like me. I'm rich and famous.

No matter what Amu says, I know she wants me.

**Alright.**

**I got rid of the stupid components of this chapter as well as the swearing.**

**Ugh I hate the word 'fag'; so disrespectful to gay people.**

**It's embarrassing that I ever said that or typed that.**


End file.
